<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Colour me gone by Andithiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605725">Colour me gone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andithiel/pseuds/Andithiel'>Andithiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Changing Haircolour to Cheer Someone Up, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, James is a Total Sweetheart, M/M, Oblivious Teddy Lupin, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andithiel/pseuds/Andithiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Teddy is down, James is always there to cheer him up. But when food and beer and banter isn’t enough, James takes it one step further and changes his hair colour. Which makes Teddy panic, because how could he have missed that he’s in love with James?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Colour me gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl412/gifts">gothzabini (girl412)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Gothzabini's amazing prompt on the Next Gen Discord. I really tried not to give in to this idea but it wouldn't leave me alone and here we are. I hope you're happy with where I took it!</p><p>Thanks so much to my two lovely betas <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalenkayaCherepakha/pseuds/MalenkayaCherepakha">MalenkayaCherepakha</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarshavestories/pseuds/Scarshavestories">Scarshavestories</a>  for helping me with all the stupid pronouns, britpick and for cheering me on ❤️❤️❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are a lot of things Teddy loves about being an Auror: he gets to spend time with his godfather Harry, he gets to make a difference in the world, and by capturing neo Death Eaters and other scum he gets to contribute to kids not having to grow up without parents like he himself did. But even though Teddy’s been a fully qualified Auror for three years now, and had two years of training before that, it still affects him deeply when things go wrong on his cases. He feels like he’s letting down his parents, his godfather and, of course, the victims themselves. Most of all, he feels the crushing guilt of knowing that when the suspects walk free, like in this case on a mere technicality, they’re free to put others through the same shit again. And that’s a thing he’ll never get used to.</p><p>Right now he’s past the kicking and throwing things phase, right now he’s alone in his flat, alternating between sighing and cursing at the way the world works.</p><p>That is, until there’s a knock on the door. Three hard raps in quick succession, followed by two softer strokes and then a series of smattering, the sound of knuckles lightly tapping in a wave against the wood. Teddy looks up just as the door opens, unsurprisingly revealing James on the other side. </p><p>Some time ago, after James let himself in a little too often, culminating in him interrupting Teddy and his date during an intimate moment, they developed a secret knocking combination. Because while neither Teddy nor James had ever been overly shy around each other, they decided that it was better if they kept some privacy between them, and James came up with this code. Initially, he would wait for a bit after knocking, but over time the waiting period became shorter and shorter. Now James basically knocks while he’s turning the handle, an impressive thing to do in Teddy’s opinion, especially when James is carrying a paper bag with the logo of Teddy’s favourite poké place in one hand, and two bottles of beer in the other.</p><p>“Tadaaa!” James says as he’s striding in, holding his bounty high for Teddy to see.</p><p>The confusion must show on Teddy’s face, because James’ triumphant pose crumbles and his shoulders sag a bit, but he wouldn’t be James if he didn’t bounce back up on the rebound. </p><p>“Right, I see this is a severe case of the blues, where my mere presence isn’t enough,” he says, approaching Teddy and holding up the bag and the bottles in his outstretched arms, making a little half bow as if they are a peace offering. </p><p>Teddy takes them both, still perplexed. “I’m always happy to see you, Jamie, you know that. But why now? Did we schedule something and I forgot?” Oh shit, what if he’s been so caught up in his own misery that he forgot that he and James had something planned? He glances at James, who has followed him into the living room, while he unpacks the food on the coffee table. But James doesn’t look offended. If anything he looks a little bit embarrassed.</p><p>“Yeah, no, we didn’t, it’s just…” James says, shrugging one shoulder, the motion making his wide necked t-shirt fall a little to the side, exposing his collarbone. “Dad told me about the outcome of the case and… I thought you might need some cheering up.”</p><p>Teddy is at a loss for words. He blinks a few times because his eyes sting a bit, then he looks down at the bowls of food, and he sucks in a sharp breath.</p><p>“The tofu classic,” he says, almost choking on the words.</p><p>“With wasabi dressing instead of the sriracha mayo.” </p><p>Teddy looks up at James, who’s wearing the expression of a dog who just did a trick and is waiting for its treat, but at the same time he looks a bit unsure.</p><p>“My favourite,” Teddy whispers, giving James a smile that feels shaky around the corners.</p><p>James’ shoulders drop a fraction, and maybe most people wouldn’t even notice, but Teddy does. Because he’s so used to having James around him that he knows how much James cares about what others think of him, how much he cares about doing the right thing. And Teddy knows James well enough to notice how much James tells with the tiniest of gestures, the smallest shifts in his posture.</p><p>“Right,” James says, uncharacteristically quiet, and he clears his throat. “Right,” he repeats, voice firmer now, “let’s dig in, shall we?”</p><p>He grabs his own bowl and one of the bottles of beer before promptly plopping down on the couch. Then he leans forward, his t-shirt riding up a bit, exposing a sliver of skin, and he fishes out his wand to spell his bottle open. He directs it at Teddy’s bottle as well, making the cap fly away in a neat arc and fall right into his outstretched hand. He looks at Teddy with an overly proud face, his eyes lighting up, and Teddy can’t help but laugh quietly before he sits down next to James.</p><p>“New trick? Who were you trying to impress this time?”</p><p>“Well it seems like it worked on you, didn’t it? And that’s reward enough for me.”</p><p>Teddy snorts and shoves James with his shoulder. “Wanker.”</p><p>“Twat.”</p><p>“Hey! Are you here to cheer me up or insult me?”</p><p>James stops goofing around and gives him a thoughtful look. “Wow, that’s the lamest come back I’ve heard from you yet. It’s really bad this time, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Yeah…” Teddy sighs and scrubs a hand over his face. “It’s just… I wanted to become an Auror so I could <em>help</em> people. And catch the bad guys, you know? But… eurgh, I don’t know, sometimes…”</p><p>“... sometimes the world sucks,” James says. </p><p>Teddy watches him as he takes a swig of his beer and rolls it around his mouth a bit before he swallows. “Yeah,” he agrees. “Yeah, sometimes the world sucks.”</p><p>“Well, I’m afraid I can’t help you with that bit. I mean the world sucks a little bit less when I’m around, but…”</p><p>Teddy whacks him over the head with a pillow, not willing to admit to James that he’s kind of right. The world <em>does</em> suck a little less when James is around, it always has. James has a way of making people around him relax and feel comfortable, seen. It’s something that Teddy has always admired in him.</p><p>James snickers and holds up his hands placatingly. “You know what? I’m not going to retaliate on that one because you’re so much older than me, and you might fracture something. I wouldn’t want that on my conscience.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Teddy grumbles, but without malice, and James settles back into the sofa cushions, grinning.</p><p>They sit in silence for a bit while they’re eating, but of course, James can’t keep quiet for long. Teddy often thinks about how well James would fit in as an Auror, with his relentless energy, his moral compass and the way he always tries to find new solutions.</p><p>“Do you think Aunt Hermione could help? Maybe you could team up with her somehow to work over the bureaucracy? I mean she still has some influence even if she’s not the Minister anymore.”</p><p>Teddy shrugs. “I dunno. Maybe.” He slides down to let his head fall back against the sofa, closing his eyes. “You know, I should be used to this by now. But right now I just want to crawl under an old blanket and forget this stupid world exists.”</p><p>James is quiet for a while. He doesn’t make any remarks about how he’s a part of the world and wouldn’t Teddy miss him terribly? Teddy cracks one eye open to look at him. He’s sitting with his feet tucked up under him, a thoughtful expression on his face.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>James startles and looks at him. “Nothing,” he says initially, but when Teddy keeps looking at him intently, he draws a deep breath. “Look, Teddy, I don’t know how to fix this, and I don’t think it’s doable anytime soon. I mean, I know things at the Ministry change extremely slowly. It’s just… I’ve heard Dad talk about these things with Mum enough times throughout the years, and… I think you just need to let some things pass. Not in a giving up sort of way,” James adds when Teddy looks at him in utter astonishment, “but for the sake of your own peace of mind, you’ll need to let some things pass.” He leans forward, fixing Teddy with his gaze and lowering his voice. “And then make sure that your case is waterproof next time you catch that dickhead.”</p><p>Teddy looks at him, amazed at the level of insight James possesses. And also, there’s something else there. The way James talked to him made something stir in Teddy, something he can’t put his finger on. </p><p>“Hey, I need to use your bathroom.” James' voice shakes Teddy out of his thoughts, and he moves his feet off the coffee table to allow James to squeeze past him, his knee bumping Teddy’s on the way.</p><p>Teddy sighs, vaguely noticing how the scent of James lingers in the air around him, familiar and comforting. He sinks deeper into the sofa, taking another swig of his beer. He’s so lucky to have a friend like James, someone who is always there for him, someone who knows him inside and out and still wants to hang out with him, someone who knows what he needs to be cheered up, even when the world sucks so much that he’s unable to be cheerful for longer than a moment. </p><p>Someone who’s spending an awfully long time in the bathroom, Teddy realises with a frown. He gets up and goes to knock on the door.</p><p>“Hey, Jamie. Not to be as boundaryless as you, but: what’s taking so long? Did you get stuck?”</p><p>There’s some mad cackling coming from the other side of the door, and then James opens it, his face splitting in a wide grin and his hair a violent shade of… </p><p>“Why is your hair… pastel blue?” Teddy says, completely baffled, and James doubles over in fits of laughter.</p><p>“I was just — It was supposed to —” he manages to wheeze out - in between bursts of laughter. </p><p>Teddy can’t help it, it’s so contagious that he starts to laugh as well, even though he has no idea what’s so funny. Well, apart from James’ ridiculous new hair colour that somehow makes his tanned skin look washed out and greyish.</p><p>After a few moments, James straightens up, still chuckling but more controlled now, and he wipes some tears away from his eyes.</p><p>“Shit, I never could do any Transfiguration spells to save my life, could I?” he says finally, and then he has to press his fist against his mouth as he starts to giggle again.</p><p>“What were you trying to accomplish?” Teddy says, his abdominal muscles sore from laughing so hard, and he realises that this was exactly what he needed to get out of his own head, because how could anyone be sad when someone like James is there for them?</p><p>James takes a deep breath, like he’s swallowing the air, and lets it out with a new burst of laughter, but when he starts to speak he looks quite serious.</p><p>“Remember when we were kids and whenever I was sad because I hurt myself, or I got told off for messing with Albus, you would always change the colour of your hair to cheer me up?”</p><p>Teddy smiles at the memory. It’s true that he did that, and that he often had occasion to do it, because as a child, much like his grown up self, James was prone to accidents, as well as teasing his little brother. “Yeah?”</p><p>“Well you always managed to change it into my favourite colour, and I was trying to do the same, but obviously I can’t do it as easily as you, so I had to rely on my non existent Transfiguration skills.” James' mouth starts to twitch at the corners again.</p><p>“But pastel blue isn’t my favourite colour,” Teddy says, confused again, and James starts to make little snorting sounds as he tries to rein in the laughter threatening to escape again.</p><p>“I know,” he says in a strained voice. “It’s purple. Which I guess also would’ve gone better with my skin tone.” He turns to the mirror, his eyes lighting up. “I mean would you look at this?!” He doubles over again as he bursts out laughing, his arms clutched around himself. </p><p>But this time, Teddy doesn’t join in the laughter. Because this time, he’s busy panicking. It’s like he’s seeing an intricate pattern of cogs, slowly twisting and turning, slotting themselves into place, making something move inside him.</p><p>He loves James.</p><p>No, that’s not right, because he’s loved James since forever, he loves the entire Potter family.</p><p>The cogs keep rotating, catching on something, finding the right track.</p><p>He’s <em>in love</em> with James.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>When did that happen?</p><p>“I…” he manages to choke out, his vocal chords not cooperating at all. It’s like he’s lost his higher brain power and the ability to speak.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Teddy?” James says, his face falling as he finally notices that Teddy has been quiet for a while. There are fresh tears in his eyes, but he looks worried as he straightens up. “Is it that horrible? I tried to change it hundreds of times, that’s why I was in here for so long, but I couldn’t get it to the right shade. And I couldn’t change it back!” He starts doing those little snorts again and he looks so adorable that Teddy wants to wrap his arms around him and never let him go. “And I have a date now!” James says, leaning against the door post for support, shaking with mirth.</p><p>Teddy feels like he’s been hit over the head by a mountain troll. “You… What?”</p><p>James stops, suddenly looking very serious. “Yeah, I er… I’ve seen this bloke a few times, and tonight he’s asked me to go to dinner with him.”</p><p>Teddy blinks. “But… you just <em>had </em>dinner.” </p><p>James looks at him like he really <em>has</em> been hit over the head by a mountain troll. “So?”</p><p>“Well, I mean… aren’t you full?”</p><p>James puts his hands on his hips, giving Teddy a reprimanding look. “Edward Remus Lupin, do you know me at all?”</p><p>Teddy has to shake himself to clear his head, remembering James having extravagant snacks a mere half hour before family dinners, and then still eating almost as much as the rest of them combined. He snorts. “Yeah, you’re right. How could I forget that you’re a bottomless pit?”</p><p>James relaxes into an easy smile, making Teddy’s stomach do a somersault.</p><p>“But, are you okay with that?”</p><p>“What, with you going on a date? Why wouldn’t I be?” Teddy tries to sound like the mere idea that he would oppose James going out with someone else is preposterous, but he really feels like he’s going to be sick.</p><p>“No I mean, are you okay with me leaving? Are you feeling better about it all?”</p><p>For a fraction of a second, Teddy considers actually telling James that he wants him to stay and comfort him, just to get to keep him for himself. But that wouldn’t be fair. James should be allowed to go on dates even if Teddy, apparently, is in love with him.</p><p>“Yeah, don’t worry about me, Jamie, I’ll snap out of it eventually.”</p><p>James squints a bit when he looks at Teddy, like he’s trying to read him. But then he shrugs, flashing Teddy that blazing smile he always has. “Okay, if you’re really sure.”</p><p>“Yeah, no, definitely. Go out. Have fun. Blow the world away with your new amazing hair colour.”</p><p>James laughs again, although not as heartily this time, and after he’s given Teddy a quick but thorough hug, he’s out the door, leaving Teddy alone with his head swirling.</p><p>Teddy picks up the take away containers and bottles from the living room and goes to rinse them off to put in the recycling bin, something he’s picked up after living in a Muggle area for five years. The sound of the water running is soothing, but it’s like he’s watching himself from the outside, like it’s someone else’s hands doing the chores.</p><p>He’s not sure what he’s supposed to do with these newfound feelings. Having James around is like breathing: he’s taken it for granted, it’s been an essential part of his life, but a part that he hasn’t really stopped to think about, because James has always just been… there. A natural part of Teddy’s everyday life. And now, Teddy might lose it, just when he’s become aware of exactly how much James really means to him.</p><p>Teddy sighs and returns to the living room, flops down on the couch and tries to listen to some music, then flips through a magazine, only to toss it aside, trying to figure out if maybe he should call someone. But he can’t think of anyone he’d rather call than James, and he can’t settle down, and after an hour of pacing his flat, he’s had enough. </p><p>He needs to go out and find James. He knows it isn't fair, he knows that if James is really interested in this other guy then Teddy might make a fool of himself, and in any case he’ll bother James in a private moment. But he finds he doesn’t care. He needs to talk to James <em>now</em>, to confess his feelings for him, because if he can’t talk to James about them, who else is he going to talk to? James is his best friend, they talk about <em>everything</em>. </p><p>But as he’s putting his shoes on the gears in his brain suddenly grind to a screeching halt, and he realises that out of the two of them, James has always been the impulsive one. Surely, if he felt the same about Teddy, he would’ve let something slip by now. Or more likely shouted about it, being the blunt weapon that he is.</p><p>Teddy heaves a deep breath, trying to think logically. If he’s truly honest with himself, he really shouldn’t do this. He shouldn’t heap his feelings onto James in some sort of hope that he’ll ever return them, that he’ll upend his date so that the two of them can run off into the sunset together. But Teddy feels he <em>does </em>need to go out to clear his head, so he takes his jacket from the coat hook and pushes open the door. It stops surprisingly fast in its path as it’s bouncing against something. Or someone.</p><p>“<em>OW!</em>”</p><p>Teddy freezes for a second. “James?” He peeks around the door, only to find James holding his palm against his eye, tilting his head back.</p><p>“Yeah?” James’ voice is muffled behind his hand, his visible eye watering.</p><p>“Shit, Jamie, I’m sorry, I had no idea —” Teddy says, then halts. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Can we skip the interrogation until we’ve got this sorted? I think I might have a concussion.”</p><p>Teddy snorts and grabs James’ arm to bring him inside. “You do not have a concussion, you dimwit, you’d have to be unconscious first.” He closes the door behind them and carefully takes the hand shielding James’ eye. “Here, let me have a look.”</p><p>James closes his still watering eyes while Teddy examines him. There’s a sharp line above and below James’ left eye where the door hit him, and a bruise is starting to bloom on his cheek. “Shit James, I’m so sorry,” Teddy murmurs, stroking his thumb feather light over James’ face, and James shivers. “Stand still while I take care of this, okay?” </p><p>James nods, and Teddy grabs his wand to cast a few healing and cooling spells, as well as a spell to slow down the blood spreading under James’ skin. </p><p>“Feel better?” Teddy asks, and when James opens his eyes, Teddy’s brain promptly shuts down, because he sees something there that he’s never seen before: want. Unguarded and naked want. But it only takes a fraction of a second before it’s gone, before James’ beautiful eyes are the same as always: shining, smiling, making Teddy doubt what he thought he saw.</p><p>“Much better,” James says quietly, and Teddy’s not sure if he’s imagining the slight wobble to his voice.</p><p>Teddy clears his throat. “So, er, did you want to tell me why you’re here?”</p><p>James snorts, and suddenly, all the tension between them is gone. “Yeah, I cancelled the date because <em>apparently </em>he didn’t like the new hair colour.”</p><p>Teddy frowns and steps back to look at James. He’d even forgotten about the hair colour, he was too overwhelmed by James’ presence to notice. “Really?”</p><p>James shrugs. “Yeah, first he asked me if it was some sort of joke, which, I mean it sort of was. But then after a while, when we’d got to the restaurant, he asked me to change it back. And when I told him I’d already tried to and it didn’t work he kept giving me these barbs about it while we were waiting to order the food. So, I got fed up and I left.”</p><p>Teddy stares at him in amazement, both that James is so self assured that he’d leave in the middle of a date just because the bloke in question was being a prick, but mostly that he decided to return to Teddy, and he tries, he really tries to not get his hopes up too much. </p><p>“Well,” he says, in an attempt to keep things on the light and fun side, “it <em>does </em>make you less attractive, which is a rare feat.”</p><p>James startles, looking at Teddy with wide eyes. “You think I’m attractive?”</p><p>Normally, that question would pass Teddy by and he wouldn’t notice the true meaning behind the words. But now, it’s like the final cog is finding its place, and the truth of it all is so obvious that Teddy is quite taken aback that he hasn’t seen it before:</p><p>James is in love with him as well.</p><p>Teddy can’t help but let out a soft laugh at the realisation. James looks at him in surprise, and he’s still so close, his eyes innocent and completely open, like only James’ eyes can be when he’s got his defences down. </p><p>“What? What’s so funny?”</p><p>Teddy shakes his head, biting back his smile to prevent it from growing even wider. “Nothing, I… I’m just amazed that someone can be so oblivious to their own appeal.” He hesitates for a second but then decides to go for it, inching himself a little bit closer, when there really is no need for him to still be in James’ personal space, other than the fact that he doesn’t want to be anywhere else. “You know you’re gorgeous, don’t you Jamie?”</p><p>He doesn’t mean for his voice to sound so husky, but it does without him having any say in it. But maybe that’s for the best, because this way, James can’t possibly think Teddy sees him in a platonic way. </p><p>“You think so?” James’ gaze is unwavering, but it looks like he can’t really believe what’s happening.</p><p>Teddy nods. “Yeah,” he breathes, tilting his chin so that all there is for James to do is to angle his face a bit to bring their mouths together. </p><p>It’s like free falling. Teddy hadn’t even been consciously aware of how he feels about James before tonight, but as he’s kissing him, he realises some part of him must’ve been, because it’s like something inside him is finally coming together. James makes the most delicious sound as his mouth opens to let Teddy’s tongue slip inside, his hands bracketing Teddy’s face, the tips of his fingers at the nape of Teddy’s neck, tickling the hairs there. Heart beating violently in his chest, Teddy slings his arms around James, pressing them tightly together, not wanting to let even the tiniest bit of air come between them. His head is spinning with the intensity that James kisses him with, his hands moving up and into Teddy’s hair, grabbing it to angle his head just how he wants it, and Teddy obeys happily.</p><p>After what feels like a lifetime and a second, they break apart, both panting. </p><p>“So, you finally figured it out,” James says, clearly as affected as Teddy is, and he actually sways a bit when Teddy moves his hands to let them rest on James’ hips instead. “Took you long enough.”</p><p>“What? That you’re in love with me?” </p><p>James snorts, already composed enough to be sassy, the tosser. “No, that’s obvious isn’t it? That <em>you’re</em> in love with <em>me</em>.”</p><p>Teddy startles, unable to believe what he’s hearing. “Wait, what? You knew that?”</p><p>“Yeah, course I did,” James says with a shrug, like it’s the most natural thing in the world.</p><p>“Then, why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p>“What, you really think I should’ve informed you ‘Hey Teds, you know you’re in love with me, right?’ How do you think that would’ve gone down?”</p><p>“But…” There are a thousand questions flitting through Teddy’s mind. This really has been a strange evening for him. “But your date?”</p><p>“Well, to be honest I was kind of hoping you’d be a bit jealous.”</p><p>Teddy snorts and shakes his head. </p><p>“You’re unrepentant.”</p><p>“Yeah I am,” James says with an easy smile, standing on his tiptoes to give Teddy a quick peck on the lips. “And that’s why you love me.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Teddy whispers as he cups James’ cheek to keep him close, leaning in for a new kiss. “That’s one of the reasons why I love you.”</p><p>“Even with this hair colour?” James says quietly, his voice laced with a chuckle.</p><p>“Even if you had bean sprouts for hair. And don’t worry, I’ll help you sort that atrocity out.” Teddy lets his tongue glide along James’ bottom lip and smiles as James melts against him. “Later.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are lovely ❤️</p><p>I'm also <a href="https://andithiel.tumblr.com//">on tumblr</a>! Come say hi!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>